


I Fall In Love With You (Over and Over Again)

by mizunohikaru



Series: Mizuno Hikaru's P101 oneshots collections [7]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Brace yourself cheesiness is coming, Dark-haired Daniel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's more NielOng actually, M/M, Oneshot, OngNiel is science, OngNiel is together, Ongniel, PWPish, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Smut, but with plot, coz Daniel with black hair is pure seduction, hinted Deephwi, mentioned DeepHwi, yes I rambled on these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: Inspired from Daniel's black hair during Show Champion.WARNING: PWP-ish. With plot tho.---There was a mysterious, exotic vibe seeing Daniel with black hair. He looked fresh, handsome as hell, his sexiness oozed in a different vibe—a very alluring vibe. The colour made his skin looked somewhat paler, accentuated the latter's perfect sharp v lines from his recent weight loss from their hectic schedule. Daniel plopped himself on his bed, right beside the Fantagio trainee. The mattress dipped slightly due the new added weight. The now raven haired leaned in, lips curled into a wide smile as he asked once again, “How is it?”“You looked fantastic,” Seongwoo finally replied, eyes filled with fondness as he reached onto the latter's hair. There was a faint smell of hair dye chemical whiffed in the air, so it was correct to assumed that Daniel just dyed his own hair in the bathroom. The older male combed Daniel's hair using his fingers—those locks were slick and still wet, a few drops of water dropped as gravity pulled them down, one from the tousled bangs rolled down on Daniel's torso; creating a long, long trail that finally ended being seeped into his pants.Seongwoo gulped.





	I Fall In Love With You (Over and Over Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornelialk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornelialk/gifts).



> I wrote this fic a long, long time ago.  
> And when I mentioned a long time ago, I meant when Daniel dyed his hair black during Show Champion. Admit it, it was really a while ago--and I was busy with my hectic time at work. But Daniel with black hair is a pure seduction and damn it I squealed HARD when I saw his selfie. It seemed everyone was also thinking that he looked so damn fine with that particular colour, coz even Koreaboo made an article about it: [HERE.](http://www.koreaboo.com/buzz/daniel-kang-finally-dyed-hair-black-real-treat/)
> 
> Several days later, his hair colour changed into another shade of brunette and I'm totally lamenting the fact he didn't keep the black shade a lil longer. While chatting with Lia about Niel's reason to changed his hair colour so fast, I joked that one of the reason was maybe Ong liked it a lil bit too much--so hi there Lia; this oneshot is my gift for you.
> 
> P.S. Un-betaed as ever. Pardon any typos and grammatical mistakes XDXD

* * *

 

The first time they met, it was peach.

The soft pink was eye-catching and the MMO trainee pulled it off with so much charm. It wasn't easy for a male to looked great in such bright, pastel colour that often synonymized with femininity—but the younger male did it effortlessly.

 

The colour though, was difficult to be maintained. The cotton-candy hue was easily bleed, leaving a more tangerine hue on Daniel when they were together in Sorry Sorry team; the fans dubbed them as the Justice Leaque. Seongwoo remembered that one particular day, the younger male groaned in front of the big panel glass of mirror on their dance studio: the latter studied his hair colour and sighed, “Aaw, it's fading already.”

 

Back then Seongwoo wanted to ask if the puppy-like dongsaeng want to re-color his hair using the same colour, but he hold the question for himself—noting that Daniel still looked good no matter what and how ridiculous his hair colour looked like. After all, being a trainee they often dye their hair to catch any attention from the fans, and usually they changed the colour rather rapidly; Ha Sungwoon even got his bangs damaged due the repeated bleaching process to stripped his previous hair dye.

 

His own hair never have any agreement with bleach and lighter shade didn't match well with his complexion, so Seongwoo never strayed from his original hair colour. Occasionally he will added some shade of brown, but it was still looked dark and coffee-like; the one that plain black without any milk or syrups.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Sitting on Daniel's bed, Seongwoo raised his gaze from his phone. The younger called him, just stepped in into their dorm room—the taller male was topless, the waist band of the drawstring sweatpants the latter wore hanging so dangerously low on his hips; showing the deep v under his navel. His hair were dark and wet, a fluffy white towel circled Daniel's neck—wait. Dark?

 

Seongwoo blinked, agaped as he noticed his lover's new hair colour. Daniel changed his colour once again, it seemed to be freshly done on their shared bathroom since Seongwoo swore those locks weren't black before.

 

“How is it?” The MMO trainee asked him, “Do I look okay?”

 

Seongwoo were still searching for words. He have seen Daniel in pink, different shades of blonde and brunette, but never jet black. This was the first time he saw the latter wearing raven colour. Daniel got similar hair colour back then, during his pre-debut era: the photos and videos leaked like crazy. But still—this particular moment was the first time Seongwoo saw the latter in that colour, awfully similar with his past young self—but with a fresh, new mature and sexy charm that wasn't there before.

 

There was a mysterious, exotic vibe seeing Daniel with black hair. He looked fresh, handsome as hell, his sexiness oozed in a different vibe—a very alluring vibe. The colour made his skin looked somewhat paler, accentuated the latter's perfect sharp v lines from his recent weight loss from their hectic schedule.

 

Daniel plopped himself on his bed, right beside the Fantagio trainee. The mattress dipped slightly due the new added weight. The now raven haired leaned in, lips curled into a wide smile as he asked once again, “How is it?”

 

“You looked fantastic,” Seongwoo finally replied, eyes filled with fondness as he reached onto the latter's hair. There was a faint smell of hair dye chemical whiffed in the air, so it was correct to assumed that Daniel just dyed his own hair in the bathroom. The older male combed Daniel's hair using his fingers—those locks were slick and still wet, a few drops of water dropped as gravity pulled them down, one from the tousled bangs rolled down on Daniel's torso; creating a long, long trail that finally ended being seeped into his pants.

 

Seongwoo gulped.

 

He was sure that he never got any fetish with dark hair or something like that. But seeing Daniel in his jet black hair tugged something inside him, just like a random switch had been flipped. _Blame Daniel_ , he thought—since the sinful guy was sitting there beside him; being sexy as hell, one of his legs nudged on Seongwoo's sides, his torso glistening under the radiant light and emitting a rather strong scent of their cedar bodywash.

 

“Is this the temporary one...?” Seongwoo asked, his voice cracked into a huskier tone and Daniel nodded, “The box said the colour will stay up to a week or so.”

 

 _You should die your hair permanently in this colour_ , Seongwoo wanted to say, but the younger male leaned forward and sealed their lips together. Using one of his arm, Daniel craddled Seongwoo's waist—his palm rested on the small of the older's back. His other arm though, sinfully wrapped those long fingers on the Fantagio's nape; sending jolts of desire everytime those fingetips grazed on Seongwoo's skin, silently seducing the older male.

 

Seongwoo moaned to the kiss, muffled yet wanton and demanding for more. His fingers locked on Daniel's damp hair, combing the locks using his finger briefly before pulled the latter's weight onto his own. He lied on his back, half supported by tons of Daniel's giant plush pillows. _More_ , he mouthed, and Daniel smiled, _As you wish_.

 

The MMO trainee's lips felt warm and soft, slightly chapped—those lips kneaded Seongwoo's in a slow and torturing tease. Daniel's weight felt solid on the top of him, the latter's hips nestled between his own legs. Daniel's lips trailed down to his jawline, then down to his neck: nipped and licked and _sucked—_ and Seongwoo gasped, a rasped muffled moan escaped from his lips.

 

It was a new sensation, being pinned down by the dark haired Daniel; the younger was both unfamiliar and super recognizable—his new color made him appeared like a mysterious stranger and yet Seongwoo knew those glints of love and desire on the latter's clouded gaze upon him. A chill of thrill jolted the older male, he reached out and pulled back the younger's lips onto his. It was wet and messy and rushed—the two of them were impatient and the sound of their ragged breaths mixed with Seongwoo's gasps and moans.

 

“You'll make me lost my control, Hyung—“ Daniel panted, claimed Seongwoo's swollen lips once again. They went too far and it was hard to retain themselves. Seongwoo chuckled as he wrapped his legs around Daniel's waist. “Good,” He teased, “That's what I want...”

 

Another bruising kiss and Seongwoo titled his head to give Daniel a better access as the now raven haired nibbled once more on his skin: leaving trails of crimson that surely will be the evidence of their current activity. The make up artist Noona will kill him for sure, but Seongwoo decided Daniel's marks on his skin were worth all the hustle and bustle later.

 

Seongwoo was practically mewled, emitted a high pitched whimper when Daniel start to grind his hips against him. A certain body part of the latter felt hard against his own hardened member, their bodies rocked together as Daniel rolled his hips and thrust forward in jerking motions in a certain tempo that became unbearable to Seongwoo.

 

“Mmmmphhh... Niel-ah...”

Biting his lower lip, Seongwoo arched his back and moved his own hips to complied Daniel's dry humping rhythms. He was clutching on the latter's broad shoulder, hard enough to made his knucles white. Unconsciously though, he tried not to scratch the younger's back—not that his nails were long enough to do so either.

 

It felt unbelievably good—in stuttered manner the Fantagio's trainee even demanded his lover for a rougher, faster tempo. “Mo... more, Niel-ah...!” He panted, chest heaved up and down as the tension built up inside of him. Daniel felt warm and slick on top of him, the smell of sex slowly filled the room and Seongwoo's head felt woozy.

 

Those fingertips roamed on Seongwoo's skin, kneaded the soft part on the latter's waist. Seongwoo moaned as those fingers found his hardened nubs. He tried his best to hold his voice as Daniel pinched them slowly, teasing the perked twins before he leaned down and licked one of them in devilishly slow pace.

 

“Ni...el...”

 

Seongwoo jerked as Daniel finally covered it with his lips, sucked on the sensitive nubs—his fingers still kneaded the other one. The older male's hips buckled, gasping in building secual tension, “Niel...!”

 

Daniel finally let go and breathed hard on the crook of his neck in return, gasped as he muttered in a faint plea: “Hyung... I want to do it...”

 

Seongwoo nodded in response, gave the latter a _mmmm_ in approval manner. The semi spandex material of Daniel's pants wasn't doing much in term of concealing his raging boner—Seongwoo let a soft moaned gasp as the hard tip was poking him right below his balls, grazed his back opening. “Me too,” Seongwoo ran his fingers through those dark locks of the younger male once again, pushed the ruffled bangs away from Daniel's forehead, “Do it, Niel-ah...”

 

After hearing his lover's consent, Daniel moved slightly to left the bed—Seongwoo quickly grabbed the dark haired's wrist. “Don't leave,” He whispered, almost in a whiny tone. Seongwoo's face was clouded in desire, flushed in semi crimson colour. Daniel swore he almost salivating from the older male's erotic expression.

 

“I need to get the condom and the lube,” He finally said, “And we need to lock the door.”

 

Seongwoo almost blurted _no need for all of those_ , but his logic side won over his irrational thoughts. They do need those condom and lube—it's been a while since their last love making and living in a dorm full with rowdy, high spirited and barely legal dongsaengs didn't help either: it was hard to find time and place to do intimate things. Especially when their schedules was packed tight with activities and promotions, plus the fact that the two of them shared small dorm room along with Jisung.

 

The last time, the oldest member of WANNA ONE accidentally walked in when Daniel and Ong was busy making out and the sight was enough for Jisung to give them an ultimatum: _This is a room for three so at least give me a warning. Or lock the door. We got innocent and pure dongsaengs here! What if they opened the door and saw you two doing R18 stuffs?_ Right after the incident, Jisung plastered a paper note on their room's door: UNDERAGE DO NOT ENTER and the note was still there until now.

 

“Get them done quick,” Seongwoo finally released his grip on Daniel's wrist, biting his own lower lip to suppress another whine escaped from his mouth. Daniel gulped from the sight; Seongwoo's needy expression was a pure torture. The younger male locked the door in one swift _click_ and darted to his part of the shared closet before rummaging a secret box he stashed there.

 

He soon found the lube—the bottle was half full, but it was the last one from their stocks and Daniel made a mental note to order another batch of them soon. It was better prepare than sorry. He tossed the bottle to the bed, rummaged some more for the condoms—but they were none to be found.

 

“Don't we used the last one back then?” Seongwoo asked him, and Daniel mentally slapped himself. He turned around to face his lover, “I don't have any spare—“

 

“It's okay,” A mischievous glint sparkled on the older male's eyes, “We can do it raw. Just help me clean afterwards.”

 

The idea was a pure seduction. Daniel put the box down, swept his tongue across his lips as he approached Seongwoo. The sight of dark haired Daniel doing the naughty gesture sent shivers to Seongwoo's body, and his chest was tight from anticipation. The younger male climbed the bed, moving in feline like gestures to once again pinned Seongwoo beneath him. “Just like our first time, then?” He asked, voice rasped.

 

Their faces were inches apart and Seongwoo could felt the latter's warm breaths tingled his face. Seongwoo lightly bit Daniel's lower lip before pecked on it teasingly; chuckled as the latter let a protested moan when their lips separated while taking off Seongwoo's shirt. The younger male pounced back, hungry and demanding, their tongues battled for dominance. “Just like our first time,” Seongwoo replied between the kisses—his tone low and husky, his fingers cradled Daniel's nape and pulled the raven haired down for another kiss.

 

Back then, the two of them were inexperienced—they just went with the flow as they didn't plan to even doing sex in the first place. They went to Seongwoo's place to pack his things before moving to their current dorm, decided to ended the night with some popcorn and beer while watching a movie—that turned out to be super boring. They fooled around instead, and when Daniel found Seongwoo inside his arms; eyes twinkled with a hearty laugh left from their last banter, he couldn't help himself. So he leaned in and pecked the luscious lips he was badly urged to devoured since their first meet from the early P101 days.

 

The kiss tasted like salted caramel from the popcorn they ate earlier; sweet and addicting. Soon the innocent kiss turned passionate and messy—their clothes scattered on the floor, and Seongwoo said the first plea: _“Make me yours.”_ It totally flipped the last button of Daniel's self control, just like the current moment.

 

It was like the reenactment of their first night—plus the lube; their first time was way messier with vaseline and Seongwoo's body lotion. Eventhough he was lacking experience, following his primal instinct Daniel prepared the older male more than enough as he was afraid to hurt the latter. The habit carried on until these days: Daniel probed the latter's opening using his fingers, coaxed the tensed muscles, taking his time before joined more fingers. He began to do the scissoring motions: gently at first, building the pace slowly but sure. It was hard to endure as Seongwoo writhed beneath him, gasped and moaned, begging Daniel to finished his ministration and filled him already.

 

“Not yet,” Daniel whispered and kissed the older male's temple. He joined the third finger and thrust harder and faster, the lube felt slick on Seongwoo's rings of muscles. Seongwoo mewled a high pitched _Niel-ah!_ as he began moving his own hips once again to match the younger male's tempo. Those dark orbs were hazed with thousands of emotions, and something inside Daniel roared in satisfaction as it was him that caused such expression formed on Seongwoo's face.

 

“Niel-ah...!”

 

When he finally complied his lover's demand, both of them groaned from the sensations: Seongwoo from his inner muscles being stretched to the brim, hyper aware of the latter's size and shape as he was being plunged inch by inch—his stomach felt tight and full; and Daniel from the warm tightness that welcomed and clenched his rigid organ greedily.

 

Seongwoo gasped as Daniel did some shallow thrusts, rolled his hips to building the sensations for the older male. Daniel gave a long kiss on the latter's temple, whispering sweet words on Seongwoo's ears, their breaths mixed together—warm and feverish against each other's skin. They rocked their bodies in sync; Seongwoo bit his lower lips as his back arched instinctively in response.

 

The sound of wet noises were loud; created from the frictions of Daniel rubbed and thrusted his rigid member in and out Seongwoo's lubed rings of musles—accompanied with occasional sound of flesh slapping against each other.

 

Seongwoo circled his arms around his lovers, his hands held Daniel's shoulder and neck as the latter craddled him and supported the older's legs. Soon the now raven haired found Seongwoo's sweet spot and aimed for that particular spot in every thrust—the Fantagio trainee mewled in return and start to move his own hips to match Daniel's pace.

 

The younger pecked on the three moles on Seongwoo's cheek, then proceed to kiss his hyung passionately. _I love you, Seongwoo-ya,_ he mouthed—busy savouring the other male's luscious lips. Returning the favor, Seongwoo smiled and mouthed back, _I love you too, Niel._

 

 

_I love you, always._

 

_And I fall in love with you... over and over again._

 

 

The smell of sex thickened—and Seongwoo felt drunk with Daniel's arousing scent: their cedar bodywash and musk and something like the mix of citrus and bergamot with a hint of sandalwood. It was kinda sweet, yet spicy and alluring. Daniel was kissing him repeatedly, occasionally marking his neck with another crimson mark, and teasingly gnawed on Seongwoo's shoulder.

 

“You are mine,” Daniel claimed, voice husky and possesive—eyes dark with passion. A sheen of sweat glistened on his neck and chest—those jet black locks slick and slicked back in rough, tousled manner. His tongue sweeped slightly on his lower lips, then those red lips stole another brusising kiss on Seongwoo's swollen lips, and Seongwoo moaned as Daniel picked their tempo into a faster, piston-like motions. The tension inside his stomach keep tightening, and Seongwoo's vision started to clouded with euphoric white.

 

“Ni...el...”

 

He gasped hard—breath shallow and heavy as the pleasure was too intense to handle. Daniel rolled his hips and thrusted rigorously, slid his pulsating member in and out in ruthless tempo. Seongwoo tried his best to muffled his voice, fingers buried on Daniel's raven locks. “Niel—hmmppphhhh...!!“

 

“I'm close, Hyung,” The younger male whispered on his ears, grunted as Seongwoo's inside muscles spasmed like crazy. Seongwoo pulled Daniel down for another kisses, “Me too... Nghhh—“ Craddled Seongwoo's body, Daniel planted endless small kisses on the latter's eyes, nose, cheeks, and jaw before do another intense lip-locking. Seongwoo's inside tightened even more and Daniel let a husky moan as he was so close with his peak.

 

“Mark me as your, Niel...” Seongwoo whispered, his back arched as his own member leaking pre-cum like crazy, “Release it... inside—uughhhh...!”

 

Complied the older male's request, Daniel picked up his pace to thrust harder and deeper. Inside his embrace, Seongwoo reached his release first; body spasmed and twitched as he released the messy milky fluid between their bodies, defiled his own stomach with his seeds. His toes curled and his legs were literally shaking from the mind-shattering orgasm. On top of him, Daniel buried his face on the crook of Seongwoo's neck—moaned the older's name as his own orgasm followed suit.

 

They stayed on their position for a while; Seongwoo's chest heaved as he bit his lower lips, felt the latter's release painted his inside. A trail of white wet string connected them when Daniel finally pulled out his member—the sudden emptiness left Seongwoo's entrance gaped, leaking more of the wetness inside onto his thigh. The sticky fluid was thick since it's been a while; Seongwoo put his own hand on his stomach, “It felt so full inside, Niel-ah...” Even from the slight push, more of it flowed out, and Daniel took their stashed tissue and stole a peck on Seongwoo's lips, “We need to clean you before you get an upset stomach.”

 

“That,” Seongwoo chuckled, one of his legs nudged Daniel's torso, “was your job. I could barely move a muscles now.” A smile formed on Daniel's lips. “I know,” He stole another peck before spread his lover's legs wider and inserted two of his fingers to well-breeded channel, slowly scrapped the semen inside, “I've promised to clean you.”

 

It took a while and several light smacking from Seongwoo since Daniel keep teasing the latter ' _Look Hyung, I released so much inside'_ before Daniel collected all of the used tissue and the dirty towels. Daniel collected all of the rubbish inside of a used plastic bag from his recent minimarket purchase, stashed it on the big trash bin, then he took another clean damp towel and a small bucket of warm water to wipe his lover's body. He dressed Seongwoo with a boxer and his own shirt—obviously oversized on the latter's lean body—Seongwoo was falling asleep in the middle of the cleaning process.

 

Right after he finished his job and proceed to open the door to return to the kitchen, he found Jisung in front of their unlocked door. Sleepy eyed with tousled bird-nest-like hair, the said Mom of their group crossed his hands in front of his chest, his face expression was totally pissed off.

 

“Niel-ah,” Jisung's tone was calm, and that was really, really scary as Daniel nearly dropped his bucket, “I see you did lock the door this time, but really—” He was using his lecture tone, and Daniel gulped, “You two were loud enough to be heard from the living room. You know how hard I must try to protect our maknae's pureness? I mean, yeah Jinyoung and Daehwi are obviously doing it too, but at least they have some decency to actually keep it a secret except the evidences on their bodies later. But YOU TWO—being foolish and horny, being so scandalously loud and even forgetting that our room was a room for three. I also sleep there damn it, an early notice will be nice yeah? Minhyun was kind enough to share his bed with me, but seriously—“

 

“Sorry, Hyung...”

 

“Sorry my ass,” Jisung hissed, “Aish, why do I have these kind of foolish sons like you guys. Make sure you clean everything and Seongwoo better be not limping tomorrow. I'll go back to sleep now.”

 

Daniel nodded and give a way to Jisung inside, who immediately covered the sleeping Seongwoo with Daniel's blanket. “And Niel—“

 

“Yeah, Hyung?”

 

“Do today's incident have some connection with your new hair colour, yes or no.”

 

“It seemed...so?”

 

“Dye your hair to another color ASAP.”

 

“.......okay, Hyung.”

 

 

* * *

 

**BONUS**

The next time Seongwoo saw the younger MMO trainee stepped out from the bathroom, he was stunned for a while. “What happened to your hair...? Don't it should stay at least a few days?” Seongwoo put his cup to the coffee table and approached the younger male; buried his fingers on the wet locks—now in a lighter brunette shade from the previous jet black.

 

Daniel smiled sheepishly, “You seemed to like my black hair a little too much, and Jisung-Hyung don't take us locked him out of the room too well...”

 

“Ah,” Seongwoo blushed for a second there, eyes still soft with adoration, “But you do looked more warm and friendly in Brunette. This shade is nice.”

 

“So,” Daniel leaned forward, eyes locked with the latter's dark orbs, fingers cupped the Fantagio's cheeks, “Do you like it? Do I look okay with this colour as well?”

 

“Silly question, of course—“

 

“AISH THIS STUPIDLY LOVEY DOVEY COUPLE, GET A ROOM YOU TWO...!” Jaehwan pretended to gag and yelled from the living room's sofa, and Jisung yelled back immediately from inside the room, “HELL NO! THAT WAS MY ROOM AS WELL. PAIN DEMAND TO BE FELT AFTER ALL, JAEHWAN—SUFFER WITH ME AS WELL.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna dig a hole and burry myself LOLZ  
> It's been a while since I wrote some graphic smutt. Yay or nay for another steamy scenes in future fics?  
> Comments (and kudos pls) will be appreciated~! /wink


End file.
